


Late Nights and Lonely Bunks

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gets lonely while on that undercover mission for Batman with the rest of the Team. So he decides to give Kaldur a call.</p><p>Koy phone/communicator sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Lonely Bunks

”What’re you wearing?”

When Kaldur’s communicator went off, he assumed it meant one of his team needed help. Most of them were on a mission for Batman. If they were calling him, it must have been serious.

What he did not expect was to hear Roy’s voice, hot and breathy. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

"Roy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you not on a mission?"

"We’re settling in for the night. I’m very alone right now. You didn’t answer my question."

Kadur flicked a tongue over his lips. 

"Roy, this is hardly appropriate."

Roy shuffled on the bed. It had taken a lot of rough coaxing to get M’gann to drop the psychic link on his end. It hadn’t been easy to justify it to his under-age teammates, and somehow the truth didn’t seem like a good idea.

"It’s been weeks since we’ve been together, Kaldur. I don’t want to wait anymore. I’m so horny," he sighed.

And all of a sudden, so was Kaldur. His fingers twitched towards the front of his pants. Roy’s words made his crotch feel so warm.

"Roy…"

There was an edge of warning to his voice. Kaldur could never predict Roy when it came to this. It’s what made sex with Roy so exciting. He could go from wanting nothing more than to go down on Kaldur to wanting to be in full bondage, complete with blindfold and gag, and spanked until his ass was as red as his hair.

"I just finished taking a shower," Roy purred. "I’m still wet all over. You wanna’ know what I’m wearing?"

Roy could hear Kaldur swallowing. A slow smirk spread across his lips at the sound of Kaldur’s voice wavering.

"What are you wearing?"

"A towel. And those black briefs you like. You know which ones I’m talking about? Those tight ones that make my ass and cock look great."

Kadur wanted to mention that everything makes Roy’s ass and cock look great. If he closed his eyes, he could picture it. He licked his lips, imagining the taste of Roy’s cock, the weight of it on his tongue. He rubbed a hand over the bulge in his pants.

"I do like those briefs," he admitted.

"So what’re you wearing, Kal?"

"Sweatpants and a t-shirt." He paused. "The one you made me wear to that concert you dragged me to."

Roy’s breath hitched. A year ago, he’d talked Kaldur into going on a roadtrip with him to a Rammstein concert. And of course he couldn’t let Kaldur go dressed the way he usually did, he had to wear a Rammstein shirt. Kaldur had kept it only because it was comfortable to sleep in (and he liked the way Roy reacted whenever he wore it).

"That shirt looks good on you."

"I know. You like it."

The confidence in Kaldur’s voice had Roy shivering.

"I like you better naked, you know."

"I know," Kaldur smiled. "Would you like me to strip for you?"

"God… I always want you to strip for me. I wanna’ see that ass of yours."

Roy heard Kaldur shift. He assumed Kaldur was slipping his clothes off, but Kaldur didn’t say anything.

"You first," the Atlantean said. "I want you to take that underwear off, and to get on your hands and knees. Can you do that for me, Roy?"

Roy moaned, did as he was told. He raised his ass up into the air, as if presenting it to Kaldur as a gift. One hand reached between his legs to stroke over his twitching hole while he supported himself with the other.

"Roy, don’t touch," Kaldur said, as if he knew exactly where Roy’s hand was.

He revelled in the sound of Roy’s breathy whimper. He could hear Roy’s hands planting firmly on the mattress, the dull, muffled thud of flesh coming down on fabric.

"Have you done as I asked, Roy?"

"Yeah. Come on, I don’t have all night. I have to meet back up with the team soon. Can you please just fuck me already?"

Hearing Roy’s voice dripping with need right in his ear sent a shiver down Kaldur’s spine. He pulled his clothes off, making sure Roy could hear him. He shifted to his knees. In the back of his mind, he could picture Roy’s ass inches away from his cock. He knew exactly how Roy looked when he was on his hands and knees. 

And as much as Kaldur would have loved to tease and draw this out, he didn’t want any of the team to walk in on this. Plus, he was hot and horny. Roy was right, it had been weeks. He didn’t indulge much, it wasn’t in him. It was something Roy always had to coax him to do. From eating more than one pizza between the two of them, to having a few drinks and letting loose, to stroking a hand up and down his own cock until he came all over himself. 

Roy promised himself that when he got home he would make sure Kaldur gave himself some proper attention. But right now, he was horny and needy and all he wanted to do was cum.

"Are you hard, Roy?"

"Yeah. I’m so hard, Kal. I’ve been hard forever. Can I please touch myself? Please?"

"Mm… Of course, αγάπη μου. Are you wet?”

Roy’s fingers rubbed over the head of his cock. He moaned, shivering.

"I’m so wet. My cock is so wet for you, Kal. Oh, God, I’m hard…"

Roy buried his face in the sheets to muffle his moans. He pulled his hand away and straightened up only long enough to grab a condom from his wallet - just because he and Kaldur were exclusive didn’t mean he couldn’t be prepared - and roll it onto his hard shaft. Easier to clean up.

"Touch your hole, Roy. If you want my cock, you need loosen up. I want you to use your precum as lubricant. I know how wet you get."

"I- Kal, I already put a condom on. Can I- Is spit okay?"

Kaldur leaned back on his ankles and curled his fingers around his cock. When Roy asked for, well, anything, it never failed to make Kaldur’s cock twitch. 

"That will suffice. Hurry, now. You said yourself, you don’t have much time. And I know how horny you are. Your sweet hole must be so sensitive. I haven’t touched you in weeks. Have you been touching yourself?"

Roy moaned. While Kaldur spoke, he licked and sucked his fingers until they were wet, dripping with saliva. He wasted no time in rubbing his hole, pushing the first past the twitching muscle. He was so turned on. His muscles were hot, relaxed, needy for any penetration. 

"Yeah," Roy moaned. "Fucked myself on a v-vibrator before I came on this mission. Wasn’t as good as your cock, though."

Kaldur smirked and rolled his hips up into his hand.

"Of course it wasn’t. Are you making yourself feel good right now?"

"No. Kal, you’re making me feel good. Your cock… oh…"

A second finger joined the first and soon, two became three. Roy rocked his hips back, pretending that those fingers was Kaldur’s dick.

On the other side of the world, Kaldur was rocking his hips into his hand and imagining that hand was Roy’s ass.

"You’re so tight," he moaned. "I can’t last when you’re hot and tight like this."

Roy whimpered, his free hand curling in the sheets.

"Kal… harder. Come on. Fuck me harder."

"As you wish."

Kaldur picked up the pace of his hips. Though Roy couldn’t feel it, he couldn’t not do as his lover asked. The slide of his hand on his cock made an obscene sound.

"Oh, God… It feels so good…"

Roy shifted, driving his fingers even deeper into himself. His teeth clenched together to cover his moan. His abdominal muscles twitched with each breathy moan and his thighs quivered.

"Do you like this, Roy? Are you enjoying yourself? Do I feel good inside you?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Ah. You’re gonna’ make me cum. You’re gonna’ make me cum, Kal."

Kaldur pumped his shaft in long, steady strokes. He counted each breath, inhaling and exhaling at regular intervals. Closing his eyes, he pictured the freckles between Roy’s shoulder blades. He was sure he’d kissed every one of those freckles at least once. He could practically taste them. 

"Are you close?"

"Yeah. Can I cum? Can I cum, baby? Please?"

"Yes. Yes, cum for me."

And Roy lost it. His hand worked furiously over the bright red head through the condom, right at the most sensitive spot. He bit down on the sheets, but Kaldur still heard the sharp cry as Roy came. Fingers pulled out, rubbing over sensitive nerves. He kept cumming, spurt after spurt filling the condom until he was spent. He listened with half-lidded eyes to the sounds Kaldur was making on the other end of the communicator. The tell-tale hitch in breath, followed by a low moan of Roy’s name and something in Atlantean had Roy licking his lips and he almost wished he had it in him to cum again.

He could hear Kadur’s even breathing in his ear. Rolling over onto his side, he pulled the condom off and tied it at the end before tossing it into the trash. He didn’t miss. 

"Kal? You still there?"

"I am here, my love."

"Mm. I love it when you call me that. You’re so damn sappy under that fishy exterior."

Kaldur have a short chuckle.

"I have missed you, Roy. When will you be returning?"

"I missed you too, Kal. I… I can’t say for sure. I promise I’ll tell you all about it when I come home."

"And when you come home, you will come see me?"

"First thing I do, babe."

Roy rolled onto his stomach, pulling the sheets up around himself.

"Kaldur?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can you just… talk until I fall asleep? It’s too quiet around here."

Kaldur smiled. This wasn’t an unusual request, not even after sex. He cleaned up with the water on the coffee table while flipping to the flagged page in his book. It was in Atlantean, but so long as it wasn’t silence Roy didn’t care which language he was spoken to in.

_(Roy fell asleep not long after and wakes up earlier than he had all mission. He pretends he doesn’t see Conner eyeing him, but Artemis has a knowing grin and he realizes that he never secured his line.)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
